Finally
by keep-me-posted
Summary: On exactly eight days after his and Calhoun's uncelebrated 6-month anniversary, Felix sneaks off from a random party to spend the evening with her. But having not been together this way since their wedding night, Felix finds himself a little out of practice. WIR OneShot.


**WARNING: OBVIOUS SPOILERS! You've been warned.  
**

**A/N**: This story used to be a heck of a lot longer [and boringer], so if the beginning seems a little crowded, that's because I took the first three pages of my original draft and crunched them into a few short paragraphs. I've been holding off on posting this story for about a week, 'cuz I felt the characters were a bit OOC, but then I figured, after Felix and Calhoun got married, they probably did get a little OOC, anyway, so.

This story is rated T for a reason, please keep that in mind. Please also keep in mind that I rarely ever write anything romantic beyond a simple kiss, so I'm still learning. And sorry for the sucky ending. Thanks so much for reading! Comments are love.

Based on the amazing fanart, "Felix and Calhoun" by ~xxMeMoRiEzxx on deviantART. Check it out!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Wreck-it Ralph or any of its characters.

* * *

Fix-it Felix Jr. sat quietly in the dark room he had just recently snuck into, wondering what time it was. It couldn't have been longer than two hours after the arcade closed, though at the same time it felt like the arcade could open at any moment.

The room he was hiding in belonged to Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun. It wasn't like this was a normal thing Felix did. In fact, he had stopped by hoping to find her there at home. And it wasn't as if it was really all that weird, either. Considering they were married, he supposed technically he was just hiding away in the dark of his own room.

He wasn't exactly sure what made him stay there, when clearly she was out, probably blowing off some steam with her cadets over at Tapper's. Maybe he was just feeling lazy. Or maybe he just didn't feel like going back to the party he had ducked away from in the first place.

The party was actually his, which just made his behavior even more peculiar. Gene had brought it upon himself to throw a party at Felix's penthouse apartment to celebrate the receiving of the handyman's 10,000 metal. Felix wasn't sure how the leading Nicelander managed to keep track of things like that, and frankly he didn't really want to know.

And though Felix enjoyed his share of parties, he just wasn't in the party mood. The only thing he wanted to celebrate was his and Calhoun's six-month anniversary, which had technically happened exactly eight days ago.

Unfortunately though, with him being the hero of his game and her being top rank of her's, it wasn't exactly easy for either of them to set aside enough time to be together. After hours, Calhoun always found herself busy with re-training her cadets or making sure their weapons were in tip-top shape for the morning. And Felix, well...let's just say the Nicelander's looked for any excuse possible to throw him a party.

They both remembered the date, of course. In fact, when they couldn't find time to be together on their anniversary, they talked about spending the day together the following night. But then that turned into the next night. And the night after that, until every date they made just got turned down for something that "couldn't wait" or "just had to be done".

That was basically what made Felix crack at the party. While he was busy taste-testing every kind of pie imaginable, he couldn't help notice that Calhoun, the one person he actually _wanted _to see, was the only person vacant at his party.

So, on the split chance that someone _wasn't_ paying attention to him, Felix hurried off to Hero's Duty...only to find Calhoun wasn't there. So he waited. I mean, she had to come home eventually, right?

He sat on her bed, silently twiddling his fingers, when suddenly, he heard a noise. He froze, watching in the soft glow of the room as the doorknob turned and the door swung open. And there she was, silhouetted, due to the brightness behind her.

When she turned on the light, Felix blinked for only a moment before completely gawking at her.

Calhoun gasped, grabbing a small pistol from on top of her dresser, before noticing the intruder and lowering the gun. She mumbled something, but Felix was too lost to respond. She wasn't in her usual black armor. She was just wearing a comfortable white tank top and fitted tan capris, causing Felix to take in every curve and piece of noticeable skin usually hidden away due to her normal attire.

He knew he was staring, but he couldn't help it. In fact, if it didn't do the honor of protecting her and keeping her safe each and everyday, Felix probably would have had Ralph destroy her uniform months ago.

"Felix?" Calhoun mused, a smirk on her face.

He finally blinked, his face burning. "S-sorry, I just don't think I've seen you without your armor on since...well, since our wedding night." Felix considered this. Had it really been that long?

"Oh," She nodded, as if that were an appropriate excuse for all the staring and slight drooling. "So," She said, after a moment. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I wanted to see you."

"You should have told me," She said, moving away from the doorway. "I would have cleaned up more or, you know...been here."

"It was kind of a...spur of the moment thing," He replied, sheepishly.

"Didn't you have some kind of party going on tonight?" Calhoun asked, picking up a few stray cans that had been piling up on her nightstand.

"Well, yeah," He said, absently twirling a finger across the bedsheets. "But it just felt like it was..missing something."

"What?" She asked, jokingly. "No cherry pie?"

Felix paused. "You."

Calhoun swiftly turned around, dropping the dirty clothes she had been picking up off the floor. "Oh." Felix's genuine honesty threw her off sometimes and she found herself plopping on the ground, her head suddenly dizzy.

"I've just really missed you," He said, immediately at her side. "And I thought maybe we could use this spare time to, you know, finally celebrate our anniversary."

She looked at him. "What about your party?"

"Not a problem, ma'am," Felix assured her with a wave of his gloved hand. "Ralph is taking care of it as we speak."

Calhoun made a face. "Ralph?"

"Yeah, but it's okay," He said. "After all, he's also got..Vanellope..helping him." He coughed, as if just realizing what he'd done. He momentarily patted his magic hammer, and breathed out. He was going to have a lot of work to do when he got home.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," She smiled. "And I've really missed you, too."

"Great," He grinned back, all worry set aside. "So maybe we can grab some dinner at-"

"All of you," Calhoun whispered, sensually walking her fingers up Felix's shirt.

The handyman swallowed, his brain trying to form words. "O-or we can just stay here a while."

She smiled again, pressing her lips to Felix's in a chaste kiss. Despite her last words, he was still unprepared for the action and found himself falling backward onto the carpet. He was sure his back was in some sort of pain, but he couldn't feel it. All he could feel were his wife's lips. And they were everywhere.

His cheek, his nose, his lips, his neck. And everywhere her lips touched, a fire suddenly broke out, scorching his skin. Felix tried to comprehend this as pain, but he was in too much bliss for it to be considered as any sort of torture.

Then he felt something new. Hands, fingers, dancing across his body. Calhoun had gently untucked his shirt and ran her hands underneath, burning more skin along the way. Felix felt as if he were going to explode.

Suddenly, he feared for his life, wondering if they would have been better off at his place. That way, if he were to actually explode, at least he could regenerate. He realized he had thought the same thing before, six months ago, when they had come here on their wedding night.

Finally, the burning stopped. Just a soft sizzle where the hands and lips used to be. Felix suddenly felt cold. He looked up to see if Calhoun was okay, and caught sight of tossing her shirt beside his on the floor, which made him realize that he too was shirtless.

She giggled. "You look exactly the way you did on our first night."

"Sorry," He choked out, not really sure what he was apologizing for.

She laughed again, her lips back at his neck. The slight break thankfully gave Felix's mind a chance to catch up with her actions and he began kissing Calhoun back with even more fervor.

Still underneath her, he reached up and ran his hands up and down her arms slowly. It wasn't until they reached her shoulders that he realized he wasn't actually touching skin. He opened his eyes to identify the problem and noted he was still wearing his gloves.

But when he pulled his hands away for a moment to fix that, Calhoun swiftly pinned his arms down. "Leave them on," She mumbled into his skin, causing him to shiver.

"Y-yes, ma'am," He managed. He realized, though, that it wasn't actually the gloves that were bothering him. It was the position they were in. And not just the fact that they were on the floor, when there was a perfectly good bed right beside them.

He figured Calhoun relatively liked being on top, since that put her more in charge, but wasn't that usually the guy's job? Maybe it was the height difference that made it so much easier this way. Frowning, Felix suddenly found himself scrambling out from underneath her to stand up on the bed.

Surprised, Calhoun sat up on her legs and looked up him. Looked _up_ at him, he noted with a bit of defiance.

"Is something wrong?" She asked curiously.

"No," He said, trying to keep from falling over. "I-I just thought I could pleasure you better..from up here."

Calhoun smirked. "Now Felix, you know I don't care about _that_," She said, obviously referring to his height.

"No, I know," He nodded a bit too quickly. "I just thought that-" He stopped short, almost losing the ability to speak as he watched his wife slowly crawl over to the side of the bed. He couldn't help notice she was purposely doing it in the most seductive way possible. And when one of her bra straps casually slipped down off her shoulder, Felix wasn't sure how much longer he was going to last.

"Jiminy jaminy," He mumbled.

When she finally made it to the bedside, she made an effort to turn her head up to look at him. She smiled, acting as if she had just noticed him. "Hi."

Felix swallowed. He wasn't exactly sure what set him off. Whether it was the way she made that simple greeting the most sexiest word in the world, or because for once in his life he was actually able to look _down_ into her eyes, but as soon as she was within reaching distance, he reached down and picked her up with his surprisingly strong arms, and kissed her as hard as she could.

Calhoun immediately melted into the embrace. To keep from slipping to the ground, she wrapped one hand tightly around his wrist, while the other one snaked into his hair, knocking his blue cap to the ground.

When Felix was sure she was safe from falling, he released one of his hands from her petite waist and slowly dragged it up her body till it was resting softly against her cheek. He kissed her again, even more deeply, wondering how long he could go without breathing, but at the same time, not really caring.

Calhoun shifted into a more comfortable position, her chest pressed against his, causing Felix's eyes to burst open. He tried to keep himself steady, but the feeling was almost too much and he suddenly fell backwards onto the mattress.

His wife laughed, hovering over him in a similar position as they were on the ground. Felix decided he didn't care about that anymore. Maybe it was just the uncomfortable ground that was bothering him, after all.

Calhoun smiled and let one of her hands travel down Felix's body till it was resting on his belt buckle. She casually hooked one of her fingers through a belt loop.

"Tamora..?" Felix questioned, his throat suddenly very dry.

"Forgive me for being too forward," Calhoun whispered, leaning down towards his ear. "But you seem to be wearing a little too much clothes for my taste."

"I-I can fix that," He choked out.

She smiled. "Happy Anniversary, Felix."


End file.
